


Taffy

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Hoseok pretending to work, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Changkyun knows how to appreciate a good ass and his hyung has a top quality one.





	Taffy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Ass Worship

Changkyun couldn’t stop thinking about it. He wished he could be a little braver like Minhyuk, enough to smack and grope and pass it as just playing around. His groupmates had such fine asses.

Two years and a half living all together and he was loosening up. The fans loved it when he did it in front of the cameras and his groupmates didn’t mind when they were at home.

The hyungs were his favourite, Hyunwoo and Hoseok, their firm butts made specifically for spanking. But Changkyun could only imagine of giving them a proper one.

 

Then, one day, his hand slips.

It’s an accident. They have just finished recording a guide for Hoseok’s new song, the vocal and rap parts respectively and end up sprawled on the studio’s big leather couch.

Hoseok is flat on his belly, chest on Changkyun’s legs and hands occupied with his lyrics papers. Changkyun is half dozing off, waiting for his hyung to finish with work so he can drive them both back home.

He’s casually kneading Hoseok’s ass, more out of habit and the need to have his hands play with something than anything else.

Hoseok shifts his lower body to get comfortable while Changkyun’s hand is mid-motion. Changkyun can feel something under his fingers, realizes it’s the softness of Hoseok’s balls, only for a moment before he retrieves his hand, embarrassed.

“Hyung, I…”

Hoseok doesn’t even move, a sly smirk forming on his face.

“What, will you get all shy now? The fun just started.” Changkyun could swear Hoseok perks his ass even more. “If you want, you can do it again” is all he says before he’s back to his lyrics like nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

Changkyun doesn’t dare move until he decides to try again, the opportunity too good to miss. He pushes his palm flat on Hoseok’s ass, feels the muscles shift under his hand.

He applies pressure and strokes, he kneads and doesn’t miss the way Hoseok’s thighs tense and relax. Hoseok’s pelvis moves upwards asking to be touched more and Changkyun gets daring.

He traces Hoseok’s crack above the soft material of his shorts with a finger, goes lower and lower until he’s touching his hyung’s hardening dick.

Hoseok exhales with a small sound, a barely audible “more.”

So, more Changkyun will give him.

The two layers of clothes are starting to irritate Changkyun, but he’s not sure how much he’s allowed to do yet. Maybe Hoseok doesn’t want anything more than this, or maybe he wants all Changkyun can give him.

He tries a firm slap, flesh shaking. Hoseok moans and Changkyun does it again. Harder.

It’s obvious Hoseok has given up working long ago, grinding on the couch and asking “Changkyunnie” to touch him more.

Changkyun stops worrying about the manager looking for them and starts thinking of ways to make the most out of Hoseok.

He slips a hand under Hoseok’s shorts, first caressing him above his briefs, feeling how hard he’s gotten and poking his asshole. He knew Hoseok’s singing was lovely, but he had never thought of all the other sweet sounds his hyung could make before.

He pushes the briefs aside and touches skin at last. Hoseok’s hole is clenching every time Changkyun pushes his finger at the entrance.

“Changkyun” Hoseok looks up, cheeks and ears all red and Changkyun isn’t sure he’s getting overwhelmed or embarrassed.

“Yes, hyung?” Changkyun gives him a cheeky smile.

“Can you…would you want” Hoseok groans and presses his hips down, “to do more?”

Changkyun decides to eat that ass like a five course meal.

“Get up hyung” he says and helps Hoseok straighten, guiding him to the desk. He pushes Hoseok’s nape down, traces his spine until his hand comes to a halt on the waistband of his pants. He pushes everything to pool around Hoseok’s ankles in one swift motion, kneeling down at the same time. Hoseok’s ass is there, all exposed and delicious and just for him.

He starts slow, kissing up the back of Hoseok’s thighs, unable to restrain his smile cause Hoseok gets ticklish and giggles, but his skin, it’s so soft and warm, it’s practically asking Changkyun’s lips to press and suck and leave marks.

He hopes Hoseok isn’t getting his pants off on stage anytime soon.

He leaves a prominent bite-mark on the left ass cheek and mouths on the right until a trail of reds and light purples start forming, Hoseok’s dick heavy between his legs and Changkyun skillfully ignoring it.

He spanks the sides of Hoseok’s ass again, from soft pats to echoing slaps and Hoseok, oh Hoseok seems to enjoy it so much, along with Changkyun’s mouth trailing to his clenching hole.

“Hyung” Changkyun whispers and Hoseok groans impatiently, spreads his legs and Changkyun blissfully buries his face between his asscheeks.

He licks across the hole a couple times until he dips the tongue inside, a hand on Hoseok’s leg and the other unzipping his own pants, taking his dick off and pumping it to full hardness.

“Next time Changkyunnie, you’ll fuck me” Hoseok’s low voice goes straight to Changkyun’s dick, Hoseok’s leaking on the carpeted floor.

Changkyun takes a breath, looks at his unfinished job on Hoseok’s ass. He spits and probes the entrance with a finger, Hoseok pushing back on it.

It’s a bit dry, but good enough, with Changkyun adding a second one and poking around until he finds the spot that makes Hoseok whimper and shake. His mouth works too and he makes sure Hoseok will have trouble sitting down for the rest of the week.

Hoseok has gotten sweaty, his strong arms struggling to keep him up, knees about to give out and Changkyun fastens the pace.

“I’m too…” Hoseok moans, “too close.”

Changkyun bites his ass once more and Hoseok comes all over the carpet under his desk, mumbles something before he collapses down on the floor next to Changkyun.

They lock eyes with Changkyun still jerking himself off.

“Let me help” Hoseok offers a literal helping hand, takes Changkyun’s cock into his palm and strokes him, motions slow and eyes hazy until Changkyun spills too, then falls flat on the floor exhausted.

 

“Kihyun’s gonna kill me next time he comes to clean in here” Hoseok laughs miserably.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
